Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners.
Related Art
Automobile fan driven air fresheners have been proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,968,456 and 4,808,347. Other air fresheners include a light source. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,293,719 and 7,687,037.
The improvement and development of air fresheners is an ongoing endeavor.